Roger Guyett
Roger Guyett is a visual effects artist at Industrial Light & Magic who was ILM's Visual Effects Supervisor on and its sequel . He was also the Second Unit Director for both films. He earned an Academy Award nomination for Best Achievement in Visual Effects for Star Trek, which he shared with Russell Earl, Paul Kavanagh, and Burt Dalton. Star Trek marked Guyett's second collaboration with director and producer J.J. Abrams following the 2006 Paramount Pictures release Mission: Impossible III. In Guyett, Earl, Kavanagh, and Dalton received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Special Effects for their work on Star Trek. http://www.saturnawards.org/nominations.html Guyett, Dalton, Earl, and Shari Hanson received a Visual Effects Society Award nomination in 2010 for their work on Star Trek, in the category Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Feature Motion Picture and Guyett, Dalton, Earl, and Kavanagh also shared a BAFTA Film Award nomination in the category Best Special Visual Effects. Guyett worked two years on Star Trek Into Darkness, http://www.artofvfx.com/?p=4623 for which he received another Saturn Award nomination in 2014. http://www.saturnawards.org/nominations.html Guyett's first project for ILM was the 1995 film Casper, for which he was senior technical director. He then worked a computer graphics supervisor on the 1996 films Twister (featuring Zach Grenier, Richard Lineback, Alan Ruck, Scott Thomson and Sean Whalen) and Mars Attacks! (featuring Michael Reilly Burke, Willie Garson and Paul Winfield). He was the associate visual effects supervisor for Speed 2: Cruise Control and the visual effects co-supervisor for the Academy Award-winning war film Saving Private Ryan before being named visual effects supervisor at ILM. In addition to Star Trek and Mission: Impossible III, Guyett has supervised ILM's visual effects team on two of the Harry Potter films, 2001's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and 2004's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The latter film brought Guyett an Academy Award nomination for Best Achievement in Visual Effects. Guyett also supervised visual effects on Star Wars: Episode III – Attack of the Sith (in which he even made a cameo appearance) and the last two Pirates of the Caribbean films, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End (both featuring Lee Arenberg). Guyett's other film credits include The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000, featuring Jason Alexander, Whoopi Goldberg, Max Grodénchik, and Norman Lloyd), Timeline (2003, starring Neal McDonough), The Amityville Horror (2005, starring Star Trek 2009 performers Jimmy Bennett and Rachel Nichols), and Rent (2005, featuring Joel Swetow). Between the two Star Trek films, Guyett worked as visual effects supervisor on the science fiction film Cowboys & Aliens (2011). In 2016, Guyett shared an Academy Award nomination in the category Best Visual Effects with Patrick Tubach for his work on the science fiction sequel Star Wars: The Force Awakens. http://oscar.go.com/nominees External links * * Roger Guyett at LinkedIn.com * * Roger Guyett at [http://starwars.wikia.com Wookiepedia, the Star Wars wiki] de:Roger Guyett fr:Roger Guyett Category:ILM production staff Category:Assistant and second unit directors Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:BAFTA Film Award nominees Category:Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nominees Category:Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award winners Category:St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association Award nominees Category:VES Award nominees